1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling the screen size of a real-time video stream, and more particularly, to controlling the screen size of real-time video stream so that the content screen and the real-time video stream screen do not overlap when content is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art digital broadcasts, the broadcast program is changed into digital signals, and then transmitted via a satellite or a terrestrial apparatus to the viewers, so that the broadcast program can be viewed through a digital television (TV). That is, the related art digital broadcast system is a system where every step, such as production, editing, transmission, and reception, is performed using digital signals.
An analog TV processes signals according to the types of information they contain (such as images, sound, and text), and sequentially processes a radio signal. If the picture and sound qualities are not adequate, only limited channels are provided.
A digital TV is adjusted by a computer circuit which converts an analog signal into a digital signal. The digital TV allows users to select various information and programs, without the disturbance caused by radio and noise. Therefore, various up-to-date images can be represented.
The related art digital broadcast includes a digital terrestrial broadcast (a digital broadcast provided by a general network broadcasting station), a digital satellite TV broadcast, and a digital cable TV broadcast.
The additional content as well as the digital broadcast screen can be displayed. When transmitted via a network or a digital satellite, the content can be transmitted as MPEG-2 digital Storage Media Command & Control (DSM-CC) according to the Digital Video Broadcasting-Multimedia Home Platform (DVB-MHP). When transmitted via a cable or a network, the content can be transmitted in the MPEG-2 format according to the Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP).
FIG. 1 illustrates the display of the related art digital broadcast and content, in which the digital broadcast 12 and the content 11 are displayed without overlapping. The program included in the content 11 adjusts the size of the screen containing the digital broadcast 12 to avoid overlapping, and arranges the digital broadcast 12 in a region where the content is not displayed.
FIG. 2 illustrates the case where the related art digital broadcast and the content overlap, in which a portion of the screen of the digital broadcast 21 overlaps the content screen 22.
If the overlapped region is the bottom portion of the digital broadcast 21, as shown in FIG. 2, the subtitle of the digital broadcast 21 and the content overlap, and neither can be seen.
If the content 11 can adjust the screen size of the digital broadcast 12, as shown in FIG. 1, the overlap of the digital broadcast and the content is not seen if the function is not included in the content.
The content used in the digital broadcast receiver can be an Xlet embodied by a Java application program. If the digital broadcast and the Xlet overlap, the user can watch the digital broadcast by completing the Xlet. However, the load of the digital broadcast receiver due to termination and re-starting of the Xlet may occur and there may be a delay until the Xlet re-starts.
Korean Patent Publication 2000-0059982 discloses the graphic interface device of a digital TV, comprising a control unit outputting the control signal to process a stream corresponding to the specific packet ID (PID) output from a central processing unit and storing a memory region of the processed stream, a Java-code-processing unit decoding a Java code stream according to the Java syntax, the Java code stream related to a program guide and menu icons corresponding to the PID output from the central processing unit according to a control signal of the control unit, and a second memory storing the program guide and menu icon information processed according to the control signal of the central processing unit in the Java code processing unit, and a graphic processing unit reducing the withdrawn figure of a program guide and menu icon information stored in the second memory to a the uniform size and displaying them according to the control signal from the control unit.
However, the foregoing publication only discloses a method for reducing the size of icons to a uniform size and does not provide a method that prevents the overlap of the digital broadcast and the content.
Therefore, a method that can prevent the digital broadcast and the content from overlapping is needed.